


visitor

by Shellah (trinaest)



Category: Smallville RPF
Genre: Community: rps100, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-23
Updated: 2003-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-14 17:58:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinaest/pseuds/Shellah





	visitor

Michael awoke with a jolt. Noting the darkness of the room, he wondered why he'd awakened so suddenly. There was no moon, so no shadows revealed any clues. He sighed and turned over, then chuckled inwardly at himself.

When he felt cool air caress his back he knew what—no, make that who—had awakened him.

"Okay, asshole, quit trying to freak me out and get in bed," Michael growled at his late night visitor.

He hadn't expected company tonight, but didn't complain when strong arms enveloped him, surrounding him with welcome warmth that quickly lulled him back to sleep.


End file.
